A Crying Heart
by i luv niki4444
Summary: The Final Battle had come and gone. These are the events that transpired. With no hope he was the light, they were all gone, she was the last... not even Sesshomaru would leave a girl in distress. One-Shot. May have a sequel! Read,Review and Enjoy!


Ok so this is a one-shot of Kagome's relationship with Sesshomaru...

THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! ... review! XD

Dedicated go Chiera and Striking Falcon why you ask Cause I love their fanfictions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

><p>Drink: Pepsi<p>

Food: ... Mentos Gum (red)

Crying Heart

Story 1 of a series of one-shots that MIGHT happen. Review and we'll see! XD

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Crying Heart o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Love isn't finding a perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person perfectly." - Sam Keen_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Crying Heart o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**_Death is Darkness, Darkness is death._** To live is to die. To die is to live.

Everything that ever happened would have to be either forgotten or forgiven... but how do you forgive a sin so terrible? And how do you _forget_ it if you cannot even forgive?

Kagome had been wondering these things for months. The final battle had been a massacre, villagers had come to help only to be slaughtered in the crossfire.

Kagome did not know how many villagers that must have fallen by her hand alone as she had tried to fire at the demons that could be seen for miles.

They went back to the furthest mountain and still you could see them piling over. With every dead demon 100 more took its place.

There had been absolutely no hope. She had watched her friends fall one by one. Shippo, her kit was the first to lie still.

He had tried to intervene in the battle to protect her, but though he had gotten stronger since the first time she had met him he was still a kit.

Just a baby, and there was no way he could take Naraku's demons. He had known that.

His last words were. "I'm sorry mother... I just... I couldn't... watch... you die... not when I could do something...not again." He had spoken these words using the last of the life he had, before his once mischievous green eyes became lifeless and glazed over.

Then it had been Miroku. There were too many demons and his barrier would not hold.

He had told her to back up.

He had told her to apologize to Sango for him and with his last attempt at a joke asked, "Lady Kagome do you think the afterlife has pretty girls like you to bare children for me?"

He had then used the wind tunnel and sucked up everything in his path. Poisonous or not.

The tunnel had -as he predicted- spread and pulled him into the void as well. Kagome had screamed in rage and gone into a fit of adrenaline.

She killed 100 demons with each arrow, the pure energy injuring many others besides the dead. She shot again and again the arrows getting stronger with every shot, with every tear.

But it had not been enough for her dear friend Sango. Poor poor Sango.

The girl had thought it was Inuyasha that had fallen dead when Kagome had become so angry... but could you really blame her.

Kagome loved Inuyasha. And she only found Miroku in the form of a friend.

Sango was absolutely positive that her dear friend Inuyasha had passed on.

This was the reason Sango did not go into a terrible rage and it was the reason that she was next. Her assumption killed her.

She was not on her toes as Kagome was. Every time she threw Hiraikotsu she was open prey.

Her sword could only kill one at a time and there were many more than one in front of her...and behind her... and beside her. She could not throw Hiraikotsu without being overtaken.

Sango knew that and the demons did too. They could be found sneering at her calling her a weak woman as they were sliced to bits by her sword or her Hiraikotsu.

(Which she was swinging around like a maniac as she used it as a type of shield weapon.)

Then the demons finally crossed her line and she swung Hiraikotsu letting the giant boomerang soar through the air slicing through demon after demon.

Sango had tried to dodge every attack, but even the strongest warrior is overtaken if there are a million weaker warriors trying to kill it.

She got weaker while they stayed strong. And even with her powerful heritage and excessive training that did not stop the sword from landing.

It did not stop the blood from rushing out of the wound that now lay in her stomach. The look of astonishment on her face did not make the sword through her gut any less real or Kagome's shouts of horror stop from fading away into oblivion.

They did not keep her eyes from closing or the words she had wanted to say to Miroku after the battle from sounding through the air like crisp silver bells.

"Tell Miroku... I'm sorry I couldn't keep the baby alive." She whispered as she fell to her knees the sword sliding out of her when she fell on her face.

Sango had been pregnant. Naraku was now the cause of the end of Miroku's family line.

After Sango had passed on Inuyasha ... he was the last. His death was less spectacular than everyone else's.

A misguided wind scar in the wrong place had been his downfall. Surrounded by Naraku puppets knowing one of them was the real one, but having no way of identifying them. He had aimed at the wrong one.

And the price he paid was in fact a tentacle through his heart and Naraku's mocking voice saying "That's how good your instincts are hanyou."

With that Inuyasha died, not even having the chance at last words. And Kagome fell to her knees the will to live ...was gone.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Crying Heart o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Crying Heart o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**"Oi! Kagome!"** _a drunk human Inuyasha said gesturing her over."Com...er!"

Kagome stared at the black haired boy nervously walking toward him cautiously. "I just wanted to tell you something...remember when tttthat evil girl with the mirror..."

"Kanna? Cause, she wasn't evil..."

"No not Kanna that one girl that had part of your name in hers..."

Kagome thought for a minute before turning bright red. "Oh... you mean Kaguya?" (1) the drunken man nodded furiously.

"Yeah that wench anyway... remember the mirror? Remember when she tried to trap me inside it?"At hearing this Miroku and Sango who had been having a discussion about different medical herbs (2) looked up.

Kagome nodded looking down with a ferocious blush on her face. "hh Hai I remember Inuyasha." She stuttered.

Said man nodded satisfied. "Well I've got a little secret Kagome. Ya wanna hear it?" Kagome nodded hesitantly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth..." I lied." He stated simply. She stared at him. "...about what?" She managed to get out through a clogged throat.

He shrugged. "I said you forced yourself on me didn't I? Well I lied! I kissed you as hard as I possibly could!"

Miroku burst out laughing. "I knew it!" He managed to get out through roars of laughter. "...I 'laugh' knew you 'laugh' kissed her back!"

Both Sango and Kagome were blushing so hard their faces represented ripe tomatoes. "Shut up Miro YELP!" Sango was interrupted by the sudden presence of Miroku's lips on hers.

And sadly she could not help it, Sango melted into him. Watching her friends 'snogging' only made Kagome blush harder.

"Don't you worry Kkk Kagome... After the final battle we... we'll be doin that all da time!" Inuyasha managed to get out in his drunken stupor throwing an arm around her shoulder carelessly.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Crying Heart o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Crying Heart o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**_"Miko"_** A voice said breaking her out of the brief reminder. "Do not be saddened by the past. Let us finish Naraku, what's done is done."

Kagome nodded getting up he was right. What's done is done. They were gone and the wrong could not be undone unless she and Sesshomaru survived.

Besides she did not love Inuyasha, she had finally made the connection that it was a brother/sister love she had for him. And to be her brother who else, but his very own brother could she love?

All they had to do was get one shot. Naraku was watching them now with that stupid smirk on his face. She would personally wipe it off.

(I luv niki4444: Should I stop and just give you a sequel?... Naw I'll go a little further.)

Together Demon and Miko walked forward. "Face your fate hanyou." Sesshomaru hissed. "For you cannot run from it any longer."

For once Naraku had the decency to actually look terrified. He could have never guessed that Sesshomaru would put aside his hatred of humans to kill him.

"Miko." Sesshomaru murmured golden eyes still boring into Naraku. "Now."

He raised Baksuigia and used his most powerful attack, while Kagome let lose her most deadly arrow yet.

In it was her pain, loss, everything she could have had. Inside it was the heart of a young girl, the heart that had once belonged to her. Yet all that was left of her now

_**Was her crying heart.**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Crying Heart o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**The End**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Crying Heart o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

(1):I was hoping you would know who she was, but in case you don't Kaguya appears in the second Inuyasha movie. The sum up of her is she's a demon that absorbed a celestial being and took on her form and powers. Using said powers she killed the strongest demons she could find and took their powers as well. She has a mirror that looks like a duplicate of Kanna's and she tried to lock Inuyasha's human side in the mirror making him a full demon and not a sane one! He turned into evil Full Demon Inuyasha and the only way Kagome could turn him back was by kissing him... which looked kind of weird because he was growling and his mouth was open and his teeth were clenched and ... it just looked weird until he kissed her back OK!

(2) can you imagine it! Miroku! So worked into a conversation about herbs that he hasn't made a grab for Sango's ass yet!

_**Announcement:**_ I'm sorry if you hated it! But it's an Angst and its rated M soooo ... yeah. Anyway don't go sending me any flamers because I made people die. Believe me it hurt a lot to kill off Shippo!

So REVIEW! Please I really want to know what you gals (and guys) Think. And feel free to leave a request of a one-shot for me to do! Really I'll try to do it for you! XD (Unless its well you know something I've never even heard of...)

Oh and before I forget if I do write a sequel there will be a LOT more Sess/Kag interaction.

Ja Ne!

_Thou art to me a delicious torment _

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_


End file.
